


New Years Eve

by StitchPuppy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, Low Self-Esteem, Marichat, More Fluff, New Years Eve, New Years kiss, Nicknames, Obliviousness, Texting, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StitchPuppy/pseuds/StitchPuppy
Summary: Marinette's at the same party as Chat Noir, her boyfriend.





	New Years Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everybody!! I should've posted this yesterday but I was busy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was at a party with her friends for New Years. She didn't want to go, if she was being honest. She would rather be at home, waiting for her boyfriend, Chat Noir. But Alya insisted that she should go, even after Marinette told her she was busy. “Doing what? Daydreaming about Adrien?”was Alya’s reply. ‘No, actually, I wanted to wait for my kitty,’ Marinette thought. But now she was at Nino’s house with her classmates. Everyone was there, even Adrien. It shocked everyone when he walked through the door. He told everyone that his father was on a trip to the US and Nathalie didn't think he should be alone for the holiday.

The ravenette got her phone out to check if Chat had texted her. He hadn't. ‘That's ok. I'll just text him.’

(Purrincess~) Hey, Kitty.

(Kitty <3) To what do I owe the pleasure of you texting me, my sweet purrincess?

(Purrincess~) I just thought that I should tell you that I'm at a party so you can't come over tonight

(Kitty <3) That's ok. My best friend is throwing a party so I'll be there most of the night

(Purrincess~) I feel bad for coming…

(Kitty <3) *Gasps sarcastically* What is making you feel this way, my love?

(Purrincess~) Really, Chaton? Anyways, it's because I wanted to be with you for New Years, so I can kiss you ;)

(Kitty <3) You wanna know something, baby?

Marinette giggled softly at the nickname.

(Purrincess~) What, Minou?

(Kitty <3) I'm at the same party as you

She almost spit out her soda. ‘You can't just tell me things like that!’

(Purrincess~) As your civilian self, right?

(Kitty <3) Mhmm~

(Purrincess~) Are you going to tell me who you are?

(Kitty <3) Nope, that's for you to find out, love

(Purrincess~) How about a hint, hot stuff?

Adrien looked down at his outfit. He was wearing something different from his normal clothes. His shirt was a red and black flannel. He had a black leather jacket but he wasn't wearing it since it got hot. The orange converse he normally wore were replaced with red high tops and his blue jeans with ripped black jeans.

(Kitty <3) I'm wearing black

(Purrincess~) Ok that's a good one. Not that many people are wearing black 

(Kitty <3) What are you gonna do once you find me, my lovely?

(Purrincess~) Probably freak out

(Kitty <3) better hurry, baby. You have five hours until the countdown. That means five hours til you can kiss me ;)

(Purrincess~) Maybe I'll take my time, handsome 

(Kitty <3) Suit yourself, cutie. I'll be waiting

\--------------------

It had been three hours since Marinette had texted Chat. She looked around and saw that only seven people were wearing something black: Alix, Kim, Max, Juleka, Adrien, and Marc. It couldn't be Alix or Juleka since they were both girls. That left five.

Marinette left it as that for another hour. She ate some food and played games with her friends, most of which Alya made her participate it. Except for the arm-wrestling challenges, she chose to do those and she beat everyone except for Adrien. He was pretty strong.

When she started to get anxious about who her boyfriend was, she began to reread their messages for any accidental clues. 

She found one.

Chat had said he was at his best friend’s house for a party. He was at the same party as her. 

Marinette walked up to Nino to confirm her guess. She tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Nino?”

Nino turned around and faced her. “Hey, Mari.” He offered her a drink and she shook her head.

“No thanks. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Shoot.” 

“Who’s your bestest best friend in the whole world?”

The DJ looked at her confused for a second. “You of all people should know that Adrien’s my bro.”

“Oh yea, right. I forgot. You know me, always forgetting things.” she walked back to where she was sitting.  
‘Oh my God. Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir.’

(Kitty <3) Have you figured it out yet, baby?

(Purrincess~) I did

(Kitty <3) Who am I, Purrincess?

(Purrincess~) How about I just walk up to you and kiss you right now, Chaton?

(Kitty <3) hmmmm, ok, love.

Marinette got up and walked over near Adrien, in the kitchen.

‘It's gotta be him. He even has the blond hair.’

She saw him a few feet away from her, staring at his phone screen.

‘C’mon, Marinette. You can do this. He's your boyfriend.’

Mari gathered up all her courage and speed walked Adrien. She firmly pressed her lips to his before he even had time to react. It was definitely a good thing everyone was being so loud. 

Adrien’s arms wrapped around Marinette’s waist in a firm embrace and he dragged her closer to his body. 

He was about to deepen the kiss but Marinette pulled away and pressed her forehead against his.

“What made you figure it out, Purrincess? Was it my hair?”

“You told me you were at your best friend’s party and that's Nino. I also counted only five boys here that were wearing something black.”

“Are you happy that it's me?”

“Well…”

He looked down, his face fell ever so slightly. “You were expecting someone else.”

Her explanation was rushed. The ravenette grabbed his face between her small hands and made him look into her bluebell eyes. “Don't you dare think I didn't want you to be my kitty. I hesitated because I was going to tell you that I fell out of love with you only to fall in love with you as my sweet chaton. I'm glad that you're Chat Noir, Adrien. Don't ever doubt that.” She smiled warmly and looked into his bright green emerald eyes.

Adrien was about to speak but Alya called out,”The countdown is starting!!!”

Everyone started chanting the numbers down from twenty seconds. 

“30...29...28...27...26...25….20...19...18...17...16...15….10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!”

Adrien moved his arms from around Marinette’s waist to either side of her face. Marinette brought his lips to hers and he happily complied. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Happy New Years, baby,” he whispered against her lips.

“Happy New Years. I love you, chaton.”

“I love you, too, kitten.” Marinette always giggled when he called her that. He was the cat in the relationship, he loved calling her his kitten because she was so warm and cuddly like one.

Mari pressed her forehead against Adrien’s and nuzzled her nose against his.”Now that I know who you are, I need to tell you something.”

He smiled. “What? Are you going to tell me that you're Ladybug or something?” he asked jokingly.

Her eyes went wide. “How the heck did you know that?”

His smile faded. “Wait what? I was just- that was sarcasm.” He sat her on the counter in the kitchen and looked into her bright blue eyes. “You're Ladybug?”

She looked away and nodded. “Are you disappointed?”

Adrien started laughing. Harder than he's ever laughed before. Marinette looked at him with a confused face and willed her tears not to come. ‘Is it that hard to believe I can be heroic as Ladybug?’

The blond saw that his kitten was about to cry. “Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, baby. I wasn't laughing at you. I thought it was funny how you could actually think that I would be upset with you. I should've guessed that you're Ladybug. You and her have the exact same traits.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do! Do you- you don't think so?”

“Ladybug is brave, witty, and people look up to her. But I'm clumsy, rash , and so many people don't like me…”

Adrien wrapped her up in a tight embrace. “We’re gonna work on that self-esteem of yours this year, ok? I don't want my kitten thinking she's worthless.”

She put her head in the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly. “Thank you, Kitty.”

Adrien kissed the top of her head. “No need to thank me, love.”

“We should probably head home soon.”

“Yea, it's getting late. C’mon.”


End file.
